Take a Bath
by superfelix
Summary: Carol and Daryl meeting for washing - first at the quarry, later at the CDC. The new comfort in each other's company turned to a hot night.
1. Quarry Tub

**Title:** Take a Bath

**Flavor:** The Walking Dead

**Characters:** Carol Peletier & Daryl Dixon

**Rating:** T turned to M in chapter 3

**Word Count:** 7800

**Synopsis:** Carol and Daryl meeting for washing - first at the quarry, later at the CDC. The new comfort in each other's company turned to a hot night.

**A/N:** This (chapter 1) was my very first fanfiction idea for The Walking Dead. Finally the big project is done and I can publish it. I need to thank my wonderful friend Hannah. She already wrote such a story twist for her CI fic 'Fingerprints' and here I created my own version.

**Beta:** My wonderful Suzanne worked with me again.

Disclaimer: I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

* * *

Chapter 1: Quarry Tub

Carol Peletier woke up with the birds as she had every morning for the last 15 years. Like so many other times she was wrapped around the feathery body of her beautiful and breathing daughter. But something was different. _He_ was gone. There was no more sign of his blood, which they had seen splattered all over the tarp and the sleeping bags. Carol couldn't remember cleaning up, but she had put her daughter into a fresh made bed.

The whole last day had gone by in a haze. She was only aware of the chapped skin on her palms left by the rough shaft of a pick axe. They had lost too many of their own in only ten minutes. Hungry walkers, gun fire - it had been apocalyptic. The worst had happened and even more. But she lived, she and Sophia survived.

Carol got up. She tried to be calm, permitting her daughter a few more minutes of sleep and peace. Today they would leave the camp and head out to the Centers of Disease Control. Maybe they would find an escape from the end of the world or maybe they all would die.

Carol fetched one of the big bath towels from the clothes line as well as a fresh shirt and pants. On her way through the camp she passed Glenn, who was sitting on the RV with a pump gun as big as himself cradled in his arms. A few feet away she came across Rick squatting down in the grass. The golden sun was rising and he spoke into a walky-talky. In sheer mockery, the new day was calm and beautiful. Nature taunted all of them. Sooner or later the planet would cleanse itself of the arrogant mix of humanity and the world would be safe and maybe healthy once again.

It only took Carol a few minutes to reach the quarry. She was already sweating from the short walk down to the lake. This day would get as hot as the last ones – damn summertime in Georgia. Carol got out of her night gown, a long wide plaid shirt and felt a soft breeze on her exposed skin. She couldn't remember the owner of the shirt but was pretty sure it wasn't one of Ed's. She had burned all of his clothes in the fire along with the dead walkers yesterday. She held the brown garment in front of her, Carol really couldn't remember.

_Who cares_, she thought, and entered the cool water of the lake where there was easy access. There were branches to hold on to and the women had piled up stones in a semi circle to create a big shielded tub-like area perfect for bathing. It was chilling but also liberating to submerge her whole body into the water. Carol unexpectedly enjoyed her breath being taken away by the chill of the water, surprised that she could feel something. She scrubbed her body with the last squeezes of her shower gel, removing the caked blood under her nails.

It hurt as she touched her belly, breasts and thighs. There were still marks, but the outlines had already changed to yellow and the bruises would be gone soon. She dove under the surface of the water to rinse the soap from her hair. When it was necessary to breathe again, Carol pushed off from the bottom. Yes, she wanted to go on. Everything, no everyone she'd ever loved was still living. Together with Sophia she would adjust to the new world. She didn't need Ed to tell her what to do. With this confidence Carol jumped over the stone wall of the tub to swim a short distance across the lake.

**~oOo~**

Daryl Dixon was roaming through the forest close to the camp. It couldn't hurt to have fresh meat for provisions. He had finished the night shift but couldn't fall asleep after Glenn had replaced him on the RV roof. They would take off to the CDC in a few hours and Daryl wanted to check the surrounding once again. Maybe he would find a lost arrow or a little something of Merle's. Of course he would take the Triumph with him. He had already loaded the bike on his truck. But everything else of his brother Daryl would leave behind. He had stuffed all of Merle's belongings in a pillow case and had hung the sack in a tree to protect it from animals and the geeks. You never know. Maybe it would be useful to someone sometime?

As Daryl reached the quarry the sun glistened on the glassy surface. Only one triangle-shaped wave interrupted the perfection. _A duck_, he thought. Too bad he had no hunting dog. Waterfowl were easy to hunt but difficult to retrieve without a helper. Daryl began to turn away but the sound of a deep sigh halted him. Daryl focused again. The cliffs around the abandon quarry bounced even quiet sounds over long distances. The woman with the very short hair, _Carol, right?_ swam toward the tub the chick's had built. A few garments hung on the bushes. She must have taken a bath and then gone swimming. Not a bad idea to wake up, he confessed.

Daryl couldn't spot where Carol was leaving the water. The path down to the shore ran though a thicket. Against his nature Daryl started to make noises as he reached the stony place where the women always washed the clothes. Carol shouldn't be startled. "G'mornin," he also called, raising his hand as Carol turned around looking toward the scuffles. She pulled the faded shirt over her belly, nodding with a shy smile. But Carol wasn't quick enough. Daryl saw the ugly contusions which were a graphic contrast to her pale skin. Peletier had known how to place a punch where it wouldn't show. Daryl boiled - in the end this jerk got what he deserved** -** but Daryl pretended to see nothing. He always hated to talk about injuries, explaining cuts and black and blue marks. This woman was reserved and he assumed she felt the same way as he did. At least he had never heard her complain about the abuse. And the few times in the past that Daryl wanted to talk and explain he had been ignored. He bet Carol would know a thing or two about this topic as well.

"Took a bath?" Daryl asked, and stepped closer.

Carol nodded and toweled her hair. "It's wonderful and refreshing. But this won't last for long. Just getting dressed makes me sweat again."

"I see." Daryl moved to the water's edge and put one finger in. "Wow, fucking freezing."

"Only for the first moment," Carol laughed, running her hands through her tousled hair to arrange it a bit. "I can leave you the towel, if you want to jump in."

"Thanks." Daryl started to unbutton his dark yellow shirt but he stopped before he uncovered the huge bruise on his ribcage – a souvenir of Atlanta's finest male nurses. The fresh bruises highlighted the scars he wanted to keep hidden even more.

The young widow turned away hanging the towel with the large grinning Tweety Bird on a branch. She sensed the uncertainty of the hunter. She was a bit surprised that the younger Dixon brother had come over and had started a conversation. They'd hardly shared a dozen words since their first meeting. None of his usual anger showed at this morning. Carol was really curious what was behind the hard shell of Daryl Dixon. _Layers, many layers_, she assumed. She didn't know what to say but also didn't want to leave without a word. Thankfully her eyes fell on the soap bottle. She crouched to pick it up. "Maybe when you squeeze you'll get the last bit. Oh, but it smells of roses."

"Ain't a problem." Daryl took the shower gel, as he kicked off his boots. "Smelling good on you."

"Oh," Carol felt the heat crawl up her cheeks, fumbling with the tiny gold cross of her necklace. "You like tea or coffee for breakfast?" Carol moved back to known and comfortable topics. Accepting compliments was never her strong suit. Not that Ed had ever made them but Shane and Rick were Southern gentlemen in this point.

"Coffee would be nice," Daryl answered with lowered eyes. _Shit!_ He wanted to bite his cheeky tongue.

"And maybe a pan of hot water for shaving?"

"No, you don't have to!"

"Not a problem," Carol replied with a smile, and set out for the camp the night gown over her shoulder.

"Carol wait," Daryl called, as her slender figure was nearly around the corner. He held his shirt in front of his chest to hide at least a few of his scars.

"Yes?" She turned back to him. Carol could spot the edges of a big bruise but handled the situation like Daryl before, pretending not to notice.

"Do you and your little girl, So… eh'hem?"

"Sophia."

"Sophia. Do the two of you need a seat in my truck when we leave for Atlanta?"

"Thank you for the offer but no. We'll take my Cherokee with the Grimes'."

"All right."

"But maybe you can take one or two of our bags? That way we'd have more space."

"Yeah, I'll fetch them after breakfast. Just show me where."

"Okay. See you soon."

"See ya."

As Carol reached the steepest part of the path back to the camp, she heard a loud splash followed by a high squeal and cursing.


	2. Broken Shower

Chapter 2: Broken Shower

Daryl Dixon was the last one to leave the big table at the CDC kitchen. The party was over after Shane killed the carefree mood with his questions and everyone got up. No one noted that the redneck opened the liquor cabinet to snag another bottle. But he needed to hurry so not to miss Jenner as he showed the group their sleeping quarters.

Daryl snatched a room between the Grimes' family and Jacqui. The couch looked more than comfortable. Not only would the white linen guarantee him the best sleep for weeks. There also wouldn't be dreams interrupted by watch duty or hours sleeping with one eye open because of strange noise coming out of the woods. The office also included a big desk with swivel chair beside a few shelves and cupboards. Daryl plopped his ass onto the chair, feeling the soft leather and twirled around a few times.

Dizziness slowed Daryl down. He placed the bottle with the copper-colored liqueur onto the desk. Maybe he shouldn't open it yet. The red wine had him in a good mood and he didn't want to cross the border between tipsy funny into ugly drunken. He was curious and got up to open the second door of the room and found a small bathroom. Daryl was stunned. This must be the office of one of the bosses. He had never met someone with an office with an ensuite. Okay, he also didn't know many people with office jobs.

_I could hang here for a while._

He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his grey pants, dancing from one foot to the other. Daryl had washed this morning at the lake. Even after the very sweaty day with a long drive and fighting with walkers he could smell the rose scent from his hair. But no one – even Daryl Dixon would refuse a hot shower during the end of the world. With a big grin on his lips Daryl opened the water tap – and nothing happened. The smile died. Daryl tried it again, no water. He switched on the basin tap and flushed the toilette. They worked but the shower was dead. He couldn't find any hidden buttons or valves.

In a snit, Daryl gave in. He slipped again into his pants and pulled the sweated-strained undershirt over his head. With one of the big towels over his shoulder he stepped barefoot into the narrow hall. Looking right and left – all offices were occupied. Daryl was a bit unsure about his next steps as the door two down from to his office opened and the two brats ran down the hall. Their hair was wet and they already carried jammies. Daryl assumed that the Grimes' boy and Carol's daughter – Sophia were heading for the recreation room.

The tap-tap of the flip-flops still echoed down the hall as Daryl knocked at Carol's room. He carefully opened the door and abruptly stopped in the doorframe. He had a perfect view of the almost naked figure of the woman. Carol stood in front of the big mirror of the bathroom and soft light danced around her. She only wore tiny panties and was pulling a grey chemise over her head. Daryl devoured skin, skin, skin – every body part another shade of tanned skin. Her arms and neck were bronze, the legs a little lighter and the rest which had been covered from the sun shone like milk beside the blue and yellow bruises.

"Did you forget something angel?"

"Fuck," Daryl turned around, facing the door and slammed it shut.

"Daryl?" Carol shouted excited. She reached for the yellow bath robe and slipped it on.

"I didn't mean..." Daryl gasped. Carol spoke at the same moment, "You know the claustrophobia. I wanted as much space as possible."

"I saw the kids," Daryl went confused on, peeking over his shoulder. Carol got closer, standing behind a desk. The thin material of the gown hardly covered her curves. The folded arms in front of her breast didn't make it easier for him to get back under control.

"Yes, Lori and Rick wanted to spend a little time alone." Carol raised her eyebrow, smirking dryly. "You know. So I took Carl and let him shower here. The children are now off to the rec room to see if they can find a few games. I wanted to take a quick shower and then follow them. Maybe there are a few interesting books. Here is only science literature." Carol pointed toward the bookshelf.

"I'm really sorry," Daryl said. He poked around the small office. The room had the same dimension as his own room. Also the furniture was the same but was arranged in a different way. Daryl stepped closer the bookshelf. The spines of the books were labeled with the names of infectious diseases like Malaria, Lassa and Ebola.

As Daryl looked up again his eyes finally met Carol's. He hadn't heard her come closer. His mouth was dry and he was sweating despite the air-condition. He hadn't even zipped his pants before he stepped into the hallway. Carol wore all but nothing and they were many feet below ground level in a high tech lab. To make the whole situation even more ridiculous, he awkwardly explained his invasion of her space. "The shower in my room isn't working."

"So we meet again for washing?" Carol chuckled, and relaxed.

"Twice in one day."

"Where will this end?" She laughed even more. It was a sound Daryl could get used to and hoped to hear more often.

"Do you wanna go first?"

"Oh no, take your time. I'll wait and dig a little deeper into Dengue Fever." Daryl reached for a book and pulled an interested face.

Carol walked to her still folded camp bed to get the brand new pajamas which lay on top of blankets, pillows and linen.

"Leave the door open, if it makes you feel better," Daryl suggested and made himself comfortable in the swivel chair, turning his back toward the bathroom and sticking his nose into the weighty tome. Carol should be sure he wouldn't sneak a peek when she got undressed. Undressed, fuck his mouth was really dry.

"The claustrophobia isn't that bad. But when Carl and Sophia left and I was alone here I started to get this tight feeling build up," Carol explained, and slipped out of the bath robe and her panties.

"Just don't think about how deep we're under the ground."

"That's not helping, Daryl." Carol returned with a dry tone to her voice. She stepped into the shower and moaned as hot water ran down her aching body. "So good." The soft jet massaged her shoulders and head. Fluffy foam washed away sweat and dirt. But the biggest joy was to move a sharp razor blade over legs and armpits. The satin feeling of her skin was magical and Carol couldn't wait to snuggle into the fresh bedding and feel the smooth sheets. She knew it wouldn't last for long but at least for one night she could imagine everything was normal again. _Little joys_, she chuckled.

"Saw your bruises healed some." Carol barely heard Daryl speak from the other room as she toweled her hair. Her hands ran automatically to the ugly marks over belly and breasts, dabbing water drops with the fabric. She had nearly forgotten that the angry man was next door. But she really enjoyed seeing this new and gentle side of him.

"Yes, slowly," she replied, but felt a lump in her throat. She slipped into the white pajamas with the grey dots. "In a week or two they'll be gone." Carol stepped out of the dimly lit bathroom back into the brightly lit office. Daryl was caught examining family photos on a side board but he turned his head in her direction as a fresh scent of soap and woman hit him. Their eyes met and they shared a moment of understanding before he nodded.

"Yours also looked impressive."

"Atlanta." He rubbed his ribs.

"So the trip wasn't as easy as Rick told us."

"Na," he shook his head. A full minute of silence passed before Daryl came back to the topic. "Wanna talk about it?"

Carol took a deep breath "Not yet...maybe later." She reached for her small gold cross, the earrings and the wedding band. The ring slipped smoothly on her finger. She didn't know why she still wore the symbol of her marriage but it also didn't feel right not wearing it.

"Oh, you set up the beds."

"Yeah, Dengue Fever wasn't as fascinating as I thought. Wanted to be a little useful while I was being a nuisance."

Carol smiled and ran her hands over the cover and pillow. "You didn't bug me and it was nice having someone to talk to and not be alone."

With lowered eyes Daryl entered the bathroom but didn't close the door. He couldn't wait to feel the hot water on his body. But before getting out of his clothes, he peeked over his shoulder to see if the woman was watching, then he entered the modern shower of glass and metal.

For endless minutes he stood under the jet and let the water wash away all pain of the last weeks. Maybe they had found a new home here down under the ground. At least he hoped they could stay long enough for everyone in the group to take a break and regain their strength.

Daryl treated himself another long moment under the hot water before he switched off the shower.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to the rec room to check in on the kids."

"All right." As he heard the door clunked shut Daryl stepped back into the office. He wasn't very keen about putting on his dirty clothes but he also didn't plan on whizzing through the hall with only a towel around his hips. But as if by magic a new white tank top and blue sweat pants lay on the desk. On top of the folded clothes rested a toothbrush. _This woman really knows what a guy needs even before he knows himself,_ he thought astonished, and got dressed with a thankful smile on his lips.


	3. Drops of Sweat on Salty Skin

Chapter 3: Drops of Sweat on Salty Skin

Carol opened her eyes and closed them again. There was no difference, only darkness, all-embracing darkness. Panic welled up in her and she slipped out of her bed. She tried to be calm so not to disturb her sleeping daughter. Carol moved swiftly to the door and out of the office into the hall where the jittering light calmed her nerves. _Better, so much better._ She bent forward, embracing her knees and took a breather.

Daryl had strolled through the spacious underground complex and now wanted to go to bed. As he walked around the corner on the way to his room he found Carol breathing heavily and leaning against her door.

"You all right?" he got closer, touching her shoulder. He didn't know if he should call one of the other women or just stay and wait. But Carol straightened up again. "The total darkness." She shook her head and took another deep breath. "It was too much. God, I thought I had it under control."

Daryl relaxed. "Have a drink with me. That will calm you down."

"No, I shouldn't."

"C'mon lady." Daryl opened the door, deposited his crossbow and waited until Carol followed him. He took the neglected big Southern Comfort bottle from the desk, cracked it open and poured one finger of the fruity but spicy liqueur in a small glass. With an encouraging smile he passed it to Carol.

"Thanks." She took a small sip, tasting the strong flavor. Carol sat down the couch and tried to relax. Before Daryl sat next to her, he got a big glass of water from the bathroom for her. He also turned off the big ceiling lightning and flickered on the soft desk lamp.

"Better?"

Carol sighed, "Yes."

Silence fell between them and Daryl's eyes wandered everywhere but towards Carol. Of course she wore this boring granny pajama but he still could evoke vivid images of her vulnerable but breathtaking naked body. "Thanks for the clean clothes," he said after a while, and took a first sip direct from the bottle.

"You're welcome. I'm glad they fit." Their eyes met and held for several seconds.

"Perfect." He smirked, and raised the bottle. Carol took her glass and they toasted.

"Boyaah," they said, and took another sip. Daryl couldn't believe that he felt comfortable with Carol and didn't need to push her away. She was deep in his personal space and he couldn't banish her from his mind, but he confessed to himself that he liked the feeling. It was their fourth time alone. _Weird three of them happened today._ He noted that her company washed away his ubiquitous anger.

"I missed you in the rec room. It's too bad you didn't join us. They have many fiction books and a lot of board and card games."

"I checked the layout of the complex. Feel more safe when know what is where," Daryl said, and his eyes followed the outline of his crossbow next to the door.

Carol nodded and understood the hunter. But now she felt foolish. Daryl still took care of the whole group as she already relaxed.

"But tomorrow I'll beat you at Ludo."

"Dream on, I'm a Ludo master," Carol returned. She was relieved that their mood hadn't dropped. Bumping gently against Daryl, she added, "They also have a karaoke system."

"I'm glad we're not allowed to use electronics," Daryl replied to Carol's giggles.

"Thank you. It feels good to laugh."

"Welcome. I also discovered a gym on my tour. Maybe the kids like that as well."

"Definitely."

Before another odd silence crept in, Carol thanked for the drink and added, "I think I can fall asleep now." She got up and reached for the door knob. Daryl followed Carol, intending to open the door for her. "Just leave the desk lamp or bathroom light switched on." In the chaos Carol lost her balance and bumped against Daryl who was pinned to the door. Their hands touched and they both froze in mid-motion. Carol looked down at their intertwined fingers and her eyes moved slowly higher catching sight of a small star, a heart and then Mingus tattooed in red letters on tanned skin. At the top there was a gargoyle perching on toned muscles. Their faces where so close, only a tiny gap between them. There were no thoughts of pushing. Daryl mechanically licked his lips and Carol just rose on her toes to close the last inches.

Smooth lips met and a long dance of nibbling, tasting and exploring began. No visual impression broke their sensual intimacy. They enjoyed the moment and fell into it without any thoughts, just being. There were soft moans and easy sighs. This couldn't be real.

As they both opened their eyes and realized what they were doing, Carol stepped back.

"Sorry," they said breathing heavily in unison, but noted that their hands still held the other's on the knob.

"Boah, didn't expect."

"Me neither."

"Do…do you really need to go?" Daryl bit his lips, which Carol leaded to touch them.

Those wonderful lips, which had moved Carol far away to a place of no pain. Shaking her head, she leaned back into him and found herself in the safest embrace ever. Strong arms were wrapped around her body and their kissing began again with even more fever. Carol carefully moved her tongue along Daryl's lips, slipping between his teeth. Tip met tip and she tasted the hot liqueur they had savored a few minutes before. Maybe there was a way back, but neither thought of stopping – going further was more in their minds. They relished the closeness too much.

"Help me with the buttons of my top." she whispered boldly, taking the opportunity to nip at his earlobe.

"God lady." Daryl was weak in the knees and he was glad that the door was there to stabilize him. Everything was so new for him. "I...I'm not that experienced," he spluttered, and lowered his gaze to avoid Carol's judgment.

She sucked at his lower lip. "Just follow your fantasies and imaginations."

Daryl tore at Carol's top. She laughed softly and laid her hands over his. "But take your time," and they opened the buttons together.

"Okay." Daryl stroked the fabric carefully over her shoulders, exposing the skin he hadn't been able to forget over the last hour. It had been important for his sense of security to explore the underground complex but he also needed the space and distance from the others in order to calm down. He would have liked to join Carol and the kids but these strange feelings were virgin soil to him and he wasn't sure of himself. Now in this locked togetherness he could start to experiment. "You need to tell me what you like."

"Oh." Now it was Carol's turn to learn something new. But the surprise didn't last for long. Daryl's lips kissed hers again. His callous hands ran down her arms and up her back, fingertips tickling her spine. "So soft," he moaned in her mouth, and broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Daryl wanted to feel his skin against Carol's. Her heat should mix with his.

"So many old scars." Carol ran gently her fingers over Daryl's abused chest. He could see sadness clouding her face. Shaking his head, she understood. Now wasn't the right time to reveal his past.

"Later," she whispered, and he nodded relieved. To his surprise Carol move on. She touched every mark, kissing the dark spots of his childhood without disgust. His chest and belly looked awful. The scars were even more highlighted because of the big fresh bruises but Carol spoiled him with growing passion. Maybe she really was the one to talk with about his youth, but that would be later. Right now he wanted to savor these new feelings and impressions.

Daryl finally dared to lower his gaze to Carol's breasts. A mix of shadows and dim light wrapped the upper part of her body. It wasn't the first time he had seen boobs but this was the closest he'd been. So close that he could watch how the pink nipples stood erect. Was that happening because his breath brushed over them? Daryl needed to test it again. He slipped slightly lower, the door still in his back, and blew over Carol's pale skin, which was covered with so many cute freckles. _Oh fuck, yes._ Her tips got even harder and she moaned slightly.

"So sensitive," he murmured astonished. Daryl had stopped counting how often Merle had fucked one of his bitches in the bed next to him. His brother had liked big boobs to dig his teeth into. The girls hadn't even winced. Daryl was curious if this was a size question. He breathed again over Carol's soft mounds. Let her tremble. With a boyish smile he looked up. He wanted more. But her closed eyes and flicking tongue showed him he didn't need permission. Pressing Carol's slender body against his face he started to place feathery kisses on her cleavage.

_Don't rush it_, he cautioned himself, licking slowly around the sweet areolas.

"Oh god, Daryl," Carol moaned, as he started to suck on her nipples. She buckled but Daryl moved his knee between her legs, giving her stability. And more pleasure he realized, interpreting the radiating heat.

He left centers of arousals where his mouth touched her skin. Carol was far away from thinking very well and she wanted to drown in Daryl's caresses. Digging her hands into his hair, she sank a bit deeper. The pressure of his knee was hardly bearable. But now Carol remembered Daryl's words of not having many experiences. He was so noble with his ministrations and deserved a first kind lesson.

She laid her palms against his cheeks and pulled him gently higher. There was a sparkling in his deep blue eyes which sent hot waves through Carol's whole body but she concentrated and pressed Daryl against the door. She wanted to explore his warm body with all her senses. She kissed sharp collarbones – it wasn't only she who had lost weight over the last weeks. Carol's tongue tasted his salty skin inked with another male name. Sniffing at his neck and touching strong shoulders. This man felt like a rock wrapped in velvet. Daryl wasn't the only one savoring new experiences tonight.

Carol never had been the initiator of intimacy but this time her hand glided deep and deeper while her mouth discovered even more smooth skin and she rubbed her breasts against his chest. Carol stopped for a brief moment as her fingertips brushed the waistband of Daryl's sweat pants. He gulped and her hands slipped inside.

"Fuck," he hissed, as Carol's hands closed around his pulsating dick. _So much better than fantasies._

Slowly she stroked along his full lengths, finding the right pressure and speed to drive him crazy.

_All the strength I have gained from hand washing mountains of clothing is coming in handy._ The naughty thought entered Carol's mind. "You like it?"

"Fuck, I'm cumming, Car..."

Carol started to giggle, but in the next moment she knew Daryl wasn't joking. Guttural moans escaped his raspy throat and his legs trembled harder, leaning heavier on her. He was losing it, hadn't any control over his body anymore. With a loud sigh Daryl climaxed hot and sticky into Carol's palm.

The waves of pleasure ebbed slowly away and embarrassment and guilt flooded Daryl's mind. He wanted to flee. _Damn, I'm not better than a horny teenager. _But a look into Carol's satisfied face calmed him. There was a naughty smile no woman had ever given him and he hadn't assumed that this good housewife was capable of.

"Shit," he gasped, as he guessed her next steps. S_he couldn't...shouldn't...wouldn't. Never._ But after a quick kiss on his mouth Carol's wet lips moved deep and deeper. She didn't stop at his chest or navel. And as she pushed his pants over his butt there was no doubt about her plan anymore.

"Fuck, no." Daryl couldn't believe what his wide eyes showed him. With slow nips and luxurious licks Carol cleaned the mess he had done.

Carol didn't recognize herself. She never had done this for Ed. Even the thought about it made her sick but she must taste Daryl. Carefully she closed her lips around his smooth tip and sucked softly.

With a loud smack she released him after a while. "Yummy." Licking her lips sensually, she got up again.

Daryl's face was red and his sideburns glued flat at his sweated temples. Only his astonished gaze and shaking body revealed his inexperience. God, he was so sexy and he didn't even realize it.

"Everything all right?"

"I don't know what to say."

They shared a warm smile. Everything was all right.

"Now it's your turn, lady."

Daryl turned them both around, pressing Carol's back against the door. His eyes roamed with pleasure over her curves highlighted in the subtle light. His fingertips stroked her sides and he rested his palms on her hips, feeling for the pajamas pants which covered her butt - boring not at all.

Carol's breath quickened as Daryl hooked his thumbs inside the waistband. He learned quickly. But then he decided to change their location, moving away from the not very comfortable door. He lifted Carol and carried her to the desk. Carefully he placed her onto the desktop.

Daryl reached for Carol's pants and pulled them down. He also stripped out of his pants which already hung around the hollow of his knees and kicked off his boots. Biting his lips, Daryl devoured the view of the naked woman in front of him. She looked like an athlete with muscular arms and shoulders, a flat belly and strong legs. He wanted to desire this body. He wanted to spoil Carol and watch how she trembled from his ministrations. But Daryl didn't know how. He was at a loss. Everything he knew of sex, he'd learned from watching porn. That wasn't really helping and Carol deserved so much better. He bent to her ear and whispered, "What do you want me to do?"

Carol blushed even more. She tried to cover her nudity. She felt sexy under Daryl's gaze but also unprotected.

"Don't be shy. I still can feel you're not," he teased. "And don't hide. You're so beautiful."

"I don't know..."

"Also new territories for you?"

Carol nodded. "I liked how you kissed my breast," she told him.

"Me too," Daryl replied with a mischievous glint. He ran his hands over her shoulder to her breasts, squeezing the round flesh. Daryl felt clumsy but Carol responded with deep moans. He had done something right, Daryl was pleased and curious. He wanted to try something else. He winked and then closed his eyes. Carefully he moved his tongue over her throat, between her breasts and down her belly. While kissing Carol on the soft flesh under her bellybutton, Daryl still played with her nipples, rolling the rock hard tips between his fingers. He enjoyed the different texture grades of the female body.

Carol became more and more fidgety under Daryl's hands and lips. Her head spun and by accident she groaned, "I wanna feel you everywhere. Your lips, your fingers, your tongue."

"No prob, babe."

"Babe?"

"Carol." Daryl looked back to her face with a big grin on his lips. She sat up to steal another kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him closer. The short peck turned into a long and breathtakingly deep kiss. While their lips nipped at each other and their tongues explored the mouth of the other one, Daryl's hand sneaked between Carol's legs.

Carol moved slightly in Daryl's embrace, rubbing her body against his. Suddenly she stiffened and stopped breathing. Her eyes snapped open and she panted heavily. Daryl circled again his thumb over the swollen and slick button, the end of so many nerves.

"I did something right, didn't I?"

Carol couldn't answer. She nuzzled even closer and pressed her abdomen against Daryl's palm, hoping this would answer his question.

"You feel so good."

"You even better," she whimpered.

Daryl's finger got wetter the longer he stroked Carol. He enjoyed the easier gliding over her heat and the response of her entire body to every change of his speed and direction.

"Lord," she gasped, as one finger entered her. The rubbing increased and Carol noted that a sweet feeling built up. Her last vibrator action was long ago and her body ached for release. As Daryl changed again the frequency of his touches and he sucked once again at her neck Carol exploded.

Carol was shaking in spasm. Daryl thought the air got thicker and he could taste her lust on the tip of his tongue. Carol's orgasm smelled amazing and the slickness of her center was replaced by a lighter fluid. He embraced her for the entire coming, recording all the new impressions.

Daryl was astonished by the effect Carol's climax had on him. Of course kissing his dick helped to stay in a naughty and prurient mood but now after this impressive vision he wanted everything. His cock was hard again and jolted against Carol's core.

With trembling arms and legs Carol released Daryl from her embrace. Unsteadily she slipped off the table. But confident she reached for his hand and pulled him toward the couch. The woman looked curiously over her shoulder, searching for Daryl's excited face. She placed him on the pillows and climbed onto his lap. Daryl nodded to confirm her unasked question and Carol sank slowly down to melt together.


	4. Swirl

**A/N:** I want to thank all of you for reading Take a Bath. Wow, looking at the statistics, it's really my most successful story. I never gained so many Alerts before. I'm really happy that all of you wanted to follow Carol and Daryl on their washing trip. I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter.

Special hugs go to all the people who passed me a review, DensiFan101, deelove1, Nova802, carylfan, BulletTimeScully, wishuy, crystal2817, Daniyell37, LopezG and dramaaddict8807.

* * *

Chapter 4: Swirl

Carol blinked two times and then focused on the digital wall clock. The red glowing numbers showed 2:13. She rested her head again on Daryl's chest. Snuggling and laziness after sex, it had been more than a decade since her last post coital satisfaction.

"How do you feel?" she asked into the darkness. A soft kiss on her forehead and deeper hugging was the answer.

"Me, too."

"So much better than all my fantasies," Daryl confessed. Maybe Merle would call him a chick or pussy if he knew that Daryl had cried of joy as he became a man. But Daryl loved the honesty between him and Carol. They hadn't played any stupid games. Why start now?

"Best sex of my life," he heard her saying, and smiled.

"Really?" He moved one hand between their bodies, wanted to thank her for the proud feelings. Unfortunately he hit one of the bruises and Carol winced slightly. The close cuddling under smooth sheets didn't give his naughty fingers the space they needed. During their lovemaking – _Lovemaking, I'm really a chick._ – they had been very careful with their injuries. But Daryl needed to confess, pleasure and pain were an interesting combination he planned to study a little more.

"Sorry."

"Never mind." Carol relaxed again. Her next moan is full of lust. Both of Daryl's palms rest now on her butt and the small of her back, her new found erogenous zone. She still couldn't believe how many new frontiers they crossed tonight.

"Best sex of your life, uh?"

"Guilty." Carol nibbled at Daryl's neck where it became his shoulders. That was his soft spot. It could be the start of their third round, but something was gnawing at Daryl. After the first shocking arousal of being inside a woman and as he had gotten used to moves, noises and feelings – as if he ever would get use to THIS feeling, Daryl had turned Carol on her back, defining the pace. There had been fear in Carol's face for a very short moment before she had realized that Daryl only wanted to spoil her forever.

"You and Ed…did he, did he force you to, to..?"

Carol stopped her kisses. She knew she could trust Daryl. Of course, they had shared so many things in the last hours. Nevertheless this would be another step she needed to take. Her head screamed 'no'. Why kill the unburdened mood? But her heart longed for even more frankness.

"There is a time before and after," Carol whispered. "As Ed came back from war a lot of things changed."

"He was in war?"

"Iraq," she stopped for a brief moment. "He couldn't often. Was hardly able to get an erection."

"Oh."

"Our sex wasn't stellar before but…but after. All his frustration. He found other ways to channel his anger." Carol covered one of her bruises with a hand.

"He didn't look for help?"

"No, it was my fault…everything was always my fault."

Daryl had a lump in his throat. He felt the need to pull Carol even closer and brushed a soft kiss on her temple. He didn't know what to say but hoped that his embrace showed her what he couldn't put in words.

"Who did these?" Carol stroked gently the long and dark scar which ran parallel to Daryl's collarbones. Her head still rested on his chest and she noted his quicken heartbeat.

"Pa," Daryl answered after a while, biting his lips. He tensed so much that his jaw creaked.

Carol didn't pressure him further. Daryl would tell her when he was ready. Gentle stroking and soft kisses helped him to relax again. But Carol was curious about all the tattoos. Some looked professional, others as through made in jail. Demons and angels fought for hegemony and she couldn't tell who would win.

"Who are Mingus and Norman?"

Daryl's eyes twinkled and a small smile played around his mouth. "People who were good to me. I'm stronger cause I carry them with me."

"Sounds good," she returned the smile.

"Hope they're still alive."

Carol pressed her lips on the lettering of Daryl's chest. A deep sigh escaped her throat.

"Need to go, right?"

"I don't want to."

"But?"

"It's the time when Sophia usually wakes up from nightmares. I don't want her to be alone in the new surrounding."

Daryl nodded. Once again he ran his hands over Carol's smooth back. He turned them both around for a long and deep kiss full of passion. "Thank you." With a smile on his lips, Daryl got up, devouring again the wonderful view of Carol's naked silhouette. He reached for her hand to help her up, pulling the woman in another tight embrace. To feel her body pressed against his was something he could get used to.

"Just come with me?"

"Alluring, very alluring. But I don't wanna frighten your little girl."

"You wouldn't."

"And I don't know if I can keep ma hands off you."

Carol giggled. Daryl was right. It would demand a strong mental will not to touch him for the rest of the night when resting next to each other. "Maybe we can come up with a plan for tomorrow night," Carol said, and stepped to the door. She crouched to fetch her pajama top.

"Yes," Daryl growled. Drying his sweated body with the familiar red flannel, he stepped to Carol, touching again her hips. "Wait, I'll help you with the buttons." Slowly he closed the top, covering her smooth breasts and belly from his view. "A shame." They hugged and kissed again before Daryl also got Carol's pants.

"Sweet dreams."

"Daryl?" Carol reached for both of his hands, looking deep in his eyes. "Thank you for wonderful hours full of," she sighed. "Full of passion and lust and gentleness."

"Welcome," Daryl gulped. He closed his eyes as Carol brushed her lips tenderly on his cheek. In the next moment she slipped out into the dimly lit hall, the flannel in her hand smelling of their union. He waited until he heard her door closing.

Daryl leaned again at the door. He tried to evoke the memory of every kiss and touch. Carol was a great and patient teacher. A dirty smile sneaked on his lips. Daryl was drunk with happiness. His gaze fell on the barely touched liquor bottle and he giggled. He would never again need booze to feel good.

**~oOo~**

Daryl awaked with a big smile on his lips. His face was buried deep inside the soft pillow, the smooth blanket over his body. He was very well rested and was completely content. Shifting slightly Daryl rolled on his side to face the desk. His smile changed to a dirty grin but somehow his mouth was dry. Nevertheless he was relaxed. Daryl didn't remember when he felt this good. They were safe, had plenty of food, electricity and running water. Plus Daryl, he had…had Carol.

A languorous purring escaped his throat as he evoked their tender togetherness of last night. Even the slight headache couldn't cloud the prickling in his tummy.

Daryl sprawled under the blanket and his hand moved inside his pants to scratch his balls. His gaze flickered back to the desk. The Southern Comfort bottle was half-empty. Something was wrong. Why he wore sweat pants and the tank?

_Not a dream, please let last night not be a dream_, Daryl jumped off the couch and a slight dizziness hit his head. All signs of a hangover broke over him. Was Carol never here? When did she leave? Did she flee after the kiss?

Daryl tore open the desk drawer and the untouched condom box confirmed a boozy night without any company. Daryl had found the rubbers during the office inspection he had laughed out loud. Why should someone store condoms at his work place? But he had choked at his laugh and panted heavily as Carol had rolled the rubber carefully over his dick, _useful - very useful_.

He could still feel her touches, knew how she tasted. Her arms and legs around his body, butt and groin in perfect harmony. Teaching and learning - exploration and discovering. All of these intimate hours couldn't be hallucinations.

Daryl stepped into the bathroom to check his mirror image. His face did not show signs of a change or his body marks of lovemaking.

In the first moment Daryl was sad. He enjoyed the togetherness with Carol. But maybe it was better this way. There would be no complications, no bonding during an unstable time, no making plans. Even when he liked to make plans and he had a few good ones for this situation. He also had known last night that Carol could be the person who he entrust his past. His heart ached a little more.

After brushing his teeth, Daryl dressed in his grey pants and a brown stripped sleeveless shirt. He opened the door as a furious Shane stomped down the hall. Daryl suppressed a brief laugh. At least he hadn't the deputy's problems. He passed the next corner and saw that Carol entered the kitchen at the end of the hall. There was again a feeling of loss. A loss of something Daryl never really had.

But Daryl caught his breath and his pupils widened as he spotted his red handkerchief hanging out of Carol's trouser pocket.

**The end**

We'll read us again…Antje


End file.
